The Killa
by DelorisPea
Summary: Percy 'Killa' Weasley saves another day. Challenge #44 with HH Writersblock. Prompt: Code.


Challenge #44 from HH_Writersblock over at livejournal. Please go join HiH and use delorispea as a reference if you really want =P. *awesomeness*

Prompt is: _Code_

Pary from that everything is the same. 30minutes - no beta.

Percy 'Killa' Weasley here to save another day.

* * *

The room smelt like damp, dust, and death. Every time he hitched a breath, he nearly choked from the stale air. This mission was tough, but he was not named Percy 'Killa' Weasley for nothing. He could do this. He could do it, when no one else in his department could.

A choking sound drew his attention to the metal bed and the pile of sheets. Encased in them was Boris 'Binky' Morrison. The most feared criminal of them all.

They had been searching for him for months. No one could find him so they called the 'Killa' onto the case. He had found him within a week. Hiding out in his Mothers basement. Binky loved his Mamma.

Wanted for five cases of house elf kidnapping, rape, and assault, Binky was feared among all house elves, feared, and loathed.

Percy moved around the room, taking large strides and keeping his shoulders squared. After his failings during the war, he had decided to make amends and do something good with his life. He had worked hard and was now bigger, stronger, and faster than any of the other Weasley boys. He had gotten himself a job with a special branch of Aurors specifically dealing with dangerous criminals. His hobbies where dangerous, rock climbing, surfing and sskydiving he was definitely the bad-ass Weasley now.

Like everything he did, Percy was the best and was widely respected throughout the ministry so when it came down to finding Binky before time ran out; Percy was automatically given the job.

Two weeks ago the ministers' house elf had went missing. It was very dear to him as it raised all his children so every single auror was put on the case. It became obvious there was a pattern and soon they found evidence against Binky, who had been arrested previously for a number of assaults of house elves.

Percy, having found Binky alone, now had the job of getting the code; of a secret vault, he had at a muggle facility, out of him. They suspect that the missing house elf Daisy would be in there but where unwilling to try and open it with force, fearful that Binky had set traps, much like how he captured and killed his other victims.

At only five foot, Binky was not one to be feared, he was skinny, pale and looked like he could break with a weak push but his brain was ruthless. He placed his victims in rooms with traps, and if they could not work them out, which they never did, they would die a horrible death.

He thought he was a puppeteer, pulling the strings of humanity, forcing them to change their ways and act like a civilised bunch. The department had yet to work out why exactly he had a problem with house elves but they had him now, and Percy 'Killa' Weasley never failed.

He loomed over the small man, easily a foot taller him, with his game face on.

'Tell me the code or bad things will happen.'

'Never.' He hissed out. His breath reeking from his decaying teeth, and slug-like gums.

'Well, I might just have to change your opinion on that…'

--

Daisy was safe. Percy 'Killa' Weasley had succeeded, like always.

Outside the muggle vault, he was busy receiving praise, but he only wanted to see one person.

As he walked over to the patrol car that they had brought Binky in, he needed to know one more thing.

'Why did you do it?' A simple question, one that helped him sleep at night, because if he knew why, he could at least know he couldn't ever do it himself.

'They teased me. It's not my fault I'm small. I just wanted to fit in, but nowhere accepted me, not even those small things.'

Percy arched an eyebrow, every time he heard a reason he doubted the sanity of humanity one more time, and this time was not any difference.

As he strolled through the crowds of aurors, muggle officials and ambassadors dealing with the backlash from the muggle authorities, he held his head high in pride.

Percy 'Killa' Weasley always saves the day.


End file.
